


Walls Go Up as Hearts Sink

by SoDoLaFaMiDoRe



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: I just hope you enjoy I wrote this after the movie because it got me so fucking amped, Just have fun reading this after the movie it's awesome trust me, M/M, OK so I actually can't put tags because anything I put would spoil Pacific Rim 2 so just, Well I hope you enjoy!, especially with Charlie Day's interview, not the story the movie, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoDoLaFaMiDoRe/pseuds/SoDoLaFaMiDoRe
Summary: Set after the events of Pacific Rim: Uprising, MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD





	Walls Go Up as Hearts Sink

**Author's Note:**

> LAST WARNING FOR SPOILERS
> 
> Hey readers this movie really lit a fire under my ass to write again so expect a lot of shit to be churned out for a bit, I had to get this fic out before I exploded.

These days, nearly every step Hermann took was becoming borderline agony. The stress of his bad leg had only gotten worse in the preceding 10 years, and the stress of the last eighty hours had shaved another 10 off his lifespan.

But these steps, down to where Newton was a prisoner, these steps seemed the longest, the most agonizing he had ever taken.

It had hurt, it had hurt him deeply to see Newton again. Their correspondence after victory had petered to a halt nearly eight years back, with Hermann throwing himself into his math while Newton went on to live his dreams.

Or so it had seemed. The other man had seemed wrong, somehow when they met again. Hermann hadn't been able to place it, scattered, tired mind chalking it up to people changing in a decade as he walked with the other. It had hurt to be brushed off, to be treated as if the last twenty years meant nothing, as if they hadn't drifted. On some nights, he could still feel the drift in his mind, the haunting nightmares of what they saw beyond the breach that fateful night. He'd seen it in Newton's face, seen the fear and the pain, yet he hadn't been able to reach out and help the other.

But Newton's mind, Newton's mind had been shut out to him. Some wall had been in place and Hermann had had no way of getting through to the other without feeling as if he was slamming against a mountain. He’d tried to reach out where Newton had faltered, but found himself shut out, tossed away like yesterday’s news. These ruminations carried him to the end of the hall, where the imposing cell door was jutting from solid rock.

He paused outside the door, leaning heavily on his cane as he took a steady breath. Security had given him the clearance, and while the sound had been turned off to the room, he knew the cameras were watching. Looking to his upper right, he nodded at the unseeing sentinel, the hydraulics in the door opening with a woosh as his stomach dropped to his feet.

Newton was strapped in heavy-duty restraining shackles, even his neck strapped to the chair with his hands restrained at the wrists, elbow and bicep. His legs and torso fared no better, the PPDC clearly attempting to take all precautions. Newton stirred at the intrusion, eyes snapping open he stared down Hermann, an unreadable expression on his face. Hermann screwed his courage before stepping into the room, doors whooshing closed behind him as the seconds seemed to drag in the dark cell.

"Well well well, come to visit little ol' me eh Herms? What's it been, seven years before the last time?"

"Eight, Newton." 

"Right right, eight. That's a long time for you, sorry, us puny humans eh?" Hermann had the feeling he didn't like where this was going to go, but he felt he owed it to his colleag- friend, to see this through. Newton just stared at him with an expression Hermann was hopeless to name, and Hermann felt wary as it shifted to something more familiar.

"You said you get nightmares right Hermann? You remember the Drift, you remember what we saw, how it felt. Don't you?" Hermann could only nod, frown set deeply as Newton's eyes bored into his own. "I've had the nightmares every night. I think I've forgotten what a decent sleep feels like. But you know what? I'm great! I'm fine! We were so close! We used to be so close!"

His voice shifted, face morphing into a tortured expression of rage as his eyes glowed a sickly Kaiju Blue, the next words a bellowing scream in a voice, many voices, that were decidedly not Newton's. "WE WERE SO CLOSE BEFORE YOU PUNY HUMANS RUINED US! YOU WILL PAY!!! YOU WILL ALL PAY! IF WE INFECT EVERY MIND ON EARTH WE WILL DESTROY YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING WE EVER-"

Newton collapsed, a marionette whose strings have been cut. His entire body went limp, and Hermann dared not breathe before the other began to stir. It must have only been a minute at most but the time stretched infinitely, the only thing showing Newton was still alive was the rise and fall of his chest.

Newton jerked his head up and Hermann wanted to cry. His expression was decidedly Newton, the same sheer panic that had gripped them in the final stages of the last war as his mind raced a million miles ahead of his body. "Hermann you gotta help me I only have a few minutes before they come back. Please, please don't let them take me again. Kill me kill me kill me please please I can't live like this." Hermann couldn't help the tear that escapes, mirrored in the ones that fall from Newton's eyes, his leg trembling and threatening to give out as he's frozen, all the emotions he'd been trying to ignore for nearly a decade bubbling up.

The brick wall in their drift cracks, and through it he feels the sheer agony of Newton's mind, the genius twisted and broken beyond repair by forces it had held such little resources to fight against. The agony and loneliness of the past decade, having every thought and action twisted until Newton couldn’t even tell himself if he was making half the decisions umprompted to keep the Precursors at bay. Hermann tried to send a small pulse of comfort. Straightening his spine, he approached Newt and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead as the other cried. It was over as quickly as it has been done, but the broken expression Newton looked at him with, for the first time in nearly 10 years, contained _hope_.

The sudden stop from the other made Hermann jump back, Newton's eyes nearly glowing as they shifted to Kaiju blue, hateful expression back on his face.

"We'll ruin you both if it's the last thing we do."

Hermann managed to suppress his sobs until after he had left the room, his heart breaking for the other man and himself, the wall firmly back in place between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!!!
> 
> Please please please leave a comment+criticism+review, hell I'll settle for cat pics at this point!!!! :D


End file.
